


Life Spirits Reborn

by don_bski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_bski/pseuds/don_bski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="image">
  <p><br/>This story is a follow-on to Bond of the Spirits. It became a separate story mostly to preserve the bright and promising future ending in Bond of the Spirits. Also, some of the story ideas fit better into this context. The stage for this story is best set by recalling the words of Albus Dumbledore. "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." The main characters in this story are an elderly witch and wizard. Their thoughts and decisions about quality of life might be controversial to some. Though inconsistent with the writings of J.K. Rowling in the book seven epilogue, this story strives to remain true to the spirit of the Harry Potter novels. Though not essential, a prior reading of Bond of the Spirits will enrich the experience of this story.</p>
  <p>Story: Complete<br/>Rating: T+ or PG-13; Sensitive topic/issue/theme. No violence or strong language.<br/>Pairing: Harry/Hermione<br/>Other Characters: Ginny, Neville </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Signs of the Time

Twinkling diamond-like stars adorned a peaceful countryside that was gently murmuring with the sound of crickets. A faint glow was beginning to brighten the eastern sky beyond the distant wooded surroundings. Higher up, amid the stars of the sky, a bright comet with a double tail was pointing down toward the place where the sun would soon rise. The cold morning air stirred. Somewhere in the surrounding darkness, a low tone, like that of a large cathedral bell, softly rang out a few times. Slowly, the reverberations of the wind chime tone decayed back into the silence of the damp morning air.

A seldom-used gravel drive, overgrown with weeds, wound its way past a large oak tree and up the south side of a small rise. Open fields, covered in the long brown grasses of autumn, surrounded a large house that was set on the highest point of the rise. A few large pine trees stood on the north side of the house along a well-worn path that led toward a creek and the distant woods. Tables, chairs, and party decorations, scattered haphazardly around the home, were reminiscent of a recent celebration.

A warm glow of light emanated from a window on the ground floor of the home. Through a kitchen window, an elderly couple was visible. The woman wore spectacles and was thin and frail in appearance with her silver hair tied in a loose bun. The man, also wearing eyeglasses and a bit portly in stature, had a clean-shaven face and a balding head with gray hair.

The couple busied themselves preparing breakfast. The aroma of bacon, eggs, and coffee filled the room. They moved slowly, deliberately, and with a certain amount of stiffness in their steps. Each performed their specific tasks to complete the meal preparations as they routinely did almost every morning. Their motions were like a choreographed dance; each knew how the other would move as they performed in flawless precision and grace.

Then with breakfast trays ready and resting on a small trolley, the woman took hold of her cane. She slowly shuffled through a door leading out of the kitchen and onto the east-facing porch of the home. The man followed slowly behind pushing the trolley.

With a small flick of a wand in the woman's hand, a bubble of the cold morning air that surrounded them began to warm. The man positioned the trolley beside a table that was set along the railing of the porch. From here, the distant mountain peaks were a dim silhouette against the pale morning glow. Carefully hooking the cane over her arm, she lifted the trays onto the small table that had a chair on each end. The elderly man helped the woman seat herself and then seated himself opposite from her in the other chair.

He picked up a slice of toast and with his brow furrowed in concentration, began spreading jelly on it with the knife in his shaking hand. The woman took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"You're doing better today."

Concentrating on the toast he said, "A little. It's a bit easier in the mornings."

He looked at her with concern on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak yet from the last treatment but I do feel stronger today."

With the knife in his hand, he pointed out across the field to the eastern sky. "The comet is getting really close to the sun now."

"Yes, the newspapers are giving it a lot of attention. Some say it's an omen of death for a nobleman. Others say it means an eminent attack of heavenly beings upon the callous inhabitants of earth. Reporters for the Prophet are interviewing different centaurs for opinions. There is a great ongoing debate about the comet, what it means, and what might happen."

"Well, according to a computer website, the orbit will end and the comet will fall into the sun. This is the last time that comet will ever be seen."

"That's such a shame. It's really a beautiful sight. So bright, and the tails fan out like giant silver feathers."

There was mostly silence between them as they ate breakfast and listened to the dawn of a new day. The stars were slowly fading from view and the birds were beginning to sing in the trees.

" _Time to come home_ ," said a gentle airy voice barely louder than a whisper.

Their motions of eating breakfast abruptly froze. A chilled feeling of uncertainty quickly spread and they looked at each other across the table. Each face showed deep concentration for a long moment as they listened trying to hear more.

In a hushed voice she said, "That voice, just now?"

"Yes, I heard it yesterday too. I thought it was just some party conversation."

"I didn't hear it very well over the party noise either," she said. "But now that I've heard it properly ..."

"Yeah ... I think I know that voice too."

"Something like this happened to Molly. She said that it was Arthur calling to her. It happened just a few days before she … died."

"You know I've heard voices in my head before. But this was different. There was a ... presence."

They looked at each other for another moment and then silently continued their breakfast, still listening. The only sound was the beating of wings as birds began to visit the feeder a short distance away. After a short while, she leaned back in her chair and looked toward the orange glow in the sky.

"Look!" she said pointing toward the brightening eastern sky. He gazed out across the field and watched as a lone bird silently circled. It slowly drifted toward the row of trees lining the path that led toward the distant woods. The bird alighted in one of the trees about fifty yards away.

"Is that one of this year's hatchlings still here?" she asked. "Will and Kate nested late this year and this one should be moving on before it gets any colder."

They had given these names to a pair of nesting hawks. The pair had returned for the last two seasons. They watched each day as the pair rebuilt the nest and tended to the new family members. This year, the young had taken their first flights just a week ago. The next day, there was no sign of them or the parent birds.

The first time the hawks were spotted, they had nested across the field by the woods. It became a daily activity for the elderly couple to pack a picnic lunch and walk closer to see them better. But this year, the walk was too difficult for her to complete. So a telescope for him and binoculars for her allowed them to watch from the porch. Her health had slowly worsened over time. At first, she had said it was just the normal aches and pains of the elderly. But the day she doubled over in pain, he took her first to a magical healer and then to a muggle doctor. Both were now giving her treatments.

He stood and walked a short distance to the telescope that was mounted on the porch railing. Placing his trembling hands on the base of the telescope, it moved to point toward the tree. His shaking hands could do very little magic now due to poor control of the necessary gestures and flourishes. The ability to perform magic had always been special and having it taken slowly away from him had been depressing and frustrating. In time, he reluctantly accepted that this was part of his life now and did only the simplest of magic.

He peered into the eyepiece. After a moment, he looked back at her. "It's hard to see in this early light but I don't think it's a hawk. It looks more like a falcon; its head has red feathers. I don't recall seeing a falcon around here before."

He looked again through the telescope and watched the bird for a moment. It seemed to be gazing back at him. Still looking through the telescope he said, "There's something about that bird. Take a look at it."

She took the binoculars from a storage drawer and looked through them toward the tree. While she gazed, he reseated himself across from her. After a long moment, she put the binoculars down on the table.

With an expression of annoyance on her face, she looked at him. "Yes, there is something familiar about it but I can't place it. Do we know anyone who's animagus is a red headed falcon?"

"None that I can remember."

Picking up her cup she said, "Well, maybe we'll remember something later."

She took a sip of coffee and looked up at the wall space above the kitchen door. Golden letters still hung above the door proclaiming,

**_Happy 60 th Bonding Anniversary! Harry and Hermione._ **

Her gaze returned to a gentle old face looking across the table at her.

"It's hard to believe it's been that long," said Harry.

She sighed. "Where did the time go? It seems like only yesterday we moved into this house and started our family."

He smiled. "By the number of people that were here yesterday, the family has grown quite large over all those years."

She smiled warmly. "Little baby Alyssa is so cute."

He grinned. "Yeah, she'll be a heart breaker when she gets older."

She took another sip of coffee. "So many happy days and fond memories."

"Tell me one of your memories."

She thought for a moment. "Remember that day I read about dragons? ..."

* * *

She placed the book on the small table in front of her and then leaned back into the sofa with a thoughtful expression on her face. There was silence in the home library except for the faint ticking of a clock just above the door. The walls of the room were lined with bookcases that reached from the floor to the high second floor ceiling. In the center of the ceiling, sunlight streamed in through a skylight. Hung below the skylight, a ceiling fan slowly turned and gently circulated the air in the room.

The room was comfortable, cozy, and warm. Amid the seemingly thousands of thick books on the shelves there were also cherished pictures of family and friends. Mementos from travels and special times were also present. This was her inner sanctum and place of quiet solitude. However, owning to her maternal role in the household, the times spent here had always been brief.

There was a gentle knock on the door. She looked up and saw Harry with his head poked into the room through the partway-open door. Her warm smile at him was the only invitation he needed. His footfalls made no sound on the thick carpet as he walked over to the sofa where she was seated. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, sat down and placed his arm around her shoulders. His free hand held a small piece of parchment just delivered by morning post owl.

Hermione recognized the handwriting. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow. "They've only been gone three days and we've already got an owl?"

He grinned and read aloud.

Dearest, understanding, Mum and Dad,  
  


Just a quick owl to let you know that James and I are safely back at Hogwarts. I'm happily getting reacquainted with all of my now fourth year Hogwarts friends. Just so you know, you might get an owl from the headmistress. I had to use Aunt Ginny's hex on a fifth year Slytherin who was threatening me. He had a 'misunderstanding' about me being a Potter. So, like you always say Mum, I helped him learn. He understands much better now. James had a 'friendly' talk with him too. I lost Ravenclaw ten points.  


Love you both, Rose.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She takes after her father." They both grinned.

He looked at the letter. "Still the same old Hogwarts."

"Yes it is," as she looked at the letter with a soft smile.

"The kids can take care of themselves," said Harry.

"Yes, they certainly can."

He looked at her and in a tone of satisfaction said, "I'm a very proud father."

"And I'm an equally proud mother." They both laughed.

He looked at the book on the table. "What were you reading?"

"One of the books we collected from your parents' cottage. It's a book about dragons and their magical abilities. The Ukrainian Ironbelly is a remarkable and fascinating dragon."

Harry thought for a moment. "Isn't that the same breed of dragon we helped free during our escape from Gringotts?"

"Yes, it is. I was just thinking about what the goblins did to that dragon and how it seemed to know we were helping it. That must be why it flew so low over the water and close to shore for us. Somehow that dragon knew we needed its help as much as it needed ours."

"That was ... about eighteen years ago. Do you think it's still around?"

"I read the Ukrainian Ironbelly is rumored to live for a thousand years but no one really knows for sure. Some folk songs suggest it lives forever. The breed is noted for its intelligence and wisdom. Makes it all the worse what the goblins did to it."

He smiled. "Are you looking to get a dragon egg like Hagrid did?"

She smiled. "No silly. But I would like to know what became of that dragon."

After a thoughtful moment he said, "We could go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As someone in the MBI, I'll be able to get any information they might have about it."

She beamed a smile. "Let's do it. I'll get my bag."

**...**

They arrived at the DRCMC and spoke briefly with the records clerk. After receiving general directions from the clerk, they entered the restricted room. Countless dusty and derelict file cabinets formed haphazard and serpentine rows with narrow aisles. Harry led the way toward the back of the cavernous room. In places, they inched sideways between closely set cabinets. Then they began to open drawers and leaf through file folders.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd have improved their record keeping by now," said Hermione tersely.

"I looked up something here before," said Harry. "Anything older than about ten years still hasn't been brought up to the newer standards."

"Here it is!" said Hermione happily pulling out a folder. A label on the folder read **_Gringotts Dragon 1998_**.

"What does it say?"

She shuffled through the papers in the folder for a moment. Then she read from an official looking parchment. "The dragon was last seen flying north after breaking out of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Conflicting eyewitness accounts indicate that one or more individuals were on its back. The alleged individuals were too distant for positive identification. The dragon's tracking collar was found in the rubble by the compromised vault. A follow-up search for the dragon was not performed due to a shortage of department personnel. Gringotts bank reported twenty thousand galleons of damage and filed a request for compensation with the Ministry of Magic. The request was denied."

In a low voice Harry said, "So you, Ron, and me are the only ones who know the dragon's last whereabouts?"

She whispered back, "I think so."

In a quiet voice he said, "Well, that's not much to go on but it's a place to start. I hope you packed warm hooded coats in your bag. That area will be windy and cold this time of year." 

She tilted her head a bit and just looked at him with a pressed lip smile.

Harry grinned and shook his head in self-amusement. "Sorry, I know better than that." They replaced the folder and walked toward the exit.

**...**

With a loud pop, they apparated onto a small hill above a lake. A cold wind blew and the sky was gray and overcast. There was a light dusting of fine snow on the ground. Hermione quickly pulled two heavy hooded coats from her bag. They each donned a coat and pulled the hood up over their head. Then with hands in their coat pockets, they slowly turned and surveyed the surroundings. It felt vaguely familiar.

After a moment, he turned to her and said in a loud voice over the wind, "I think we should look on the far side of the lake below the mountain. There might be caves by that sheer cliff."

"That seems like the best plan to me also, she replied in a loud voice. "How do we get there? By broom?"

"Yeah. It's going to be dangerous flying in this wind, especially once we are close to the cliff. The mountain will cause a lot of unpredictable turbulence."

She reached into her bag, withdrew a broom, and handed it to him. After withdrawing a second broom, she tucked the bag securely inside her coat. They put on flying gloves, mounted the brooms, and kicked off.

It was a very bumpy ride as they started out across the lake. White capped wavelets, driven by the wind, covered the murky green water below. Strong downdrafts pushed them very close to the water at times making them each feel queasy. It took determined concentration and effort to steer their course. After about ten minutes, the wind sheers became very strong as they neared the cliff. At one point, he veered sharply away narrowly avoiding a midair collision with her. Abruptly, the wind and turbulence abated. Turning to fly a parallel path along the cliff face, they slowed to a hover to get their bearings.

"That was a nauseating ride," said Hermione, the remnants of an unpleasant expression still on her face. "There were a few times I felt like I would lose my lunch."

"You and me both. Let's rest a bit."

They hovered about twenty feet above the water. The nearly vertical cliff face was solid rock and it descended directly into the watery depths.

She pointed up. "Harry, just over there. It looks to be part of a ledge."

He nodded. "Let's give it a closer look."

She took a deep breath and then began to glide slowly upward. He followed her closely. As they neared the ledge, they both began to feel disoriented. They stopped, backed away, and then hovered side by side.

She took out her wand and swept the area ahead. "There's a confundus charm trying to repel us. There are other protections too. We'll need a strong shield charm to have any chance of getting past them."

He took hold of his wand and pointed it at her. She pointed her wand at him. Harry said, "On three then; one, two, three."

" _Protego Maxima!_ " they said together. A transparent bubble encircled them. The air rippled and momentarily distorted the vision of their surroundings.

They pocketed their wands and after glancing at each other, slowly moved forward. A brief buzz sounded in their ears as they passed through the magical barriers. Reaching the ledge, they touched down and dismounted from their brooms. The ledge, about three feet wide, was now fully visible and wound its way toward an opening in the rock. It was a sheer drop to the cold water two hundred feet below. With wands at the ready, they cautiously moved forward. As they reached the edge of the opening, a deep raspy voice was heard.

"Leave this place or suffer the consequences. This is your only warning."

They froze on the spot. Hermione called out, "We seek the dragon that helped us escape Gringotts many years ago. Can you tell us where it can be found?"

There was no reply. After a moment, Harry took a small step forward. "We mean no harm to the dragon and we're not here to capture it."

There was a low rumble and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and quickly pulled him back. A jet of flames narrowly missed him and they staggered backwards in the blast of heated air.

Recovering, she called out in desperation. "Please, we only want to talk. What can we do to show our sincerity?"

The deep, hollow, and impatient voice said, "Nothing that you are capable of; only a spiritual sign. I tell you for the last time, leave while you still can."

She thought to Harry, " _I know what we need to do. We have to show the griffin. It's a spiritual sign. A simple lumos will do._ "

Harry looked back at her and nodded. Pointing their wands toward the opening of the cave, they touched the wand tips. Then in whispered voices, they both said, _"Lumos!"_

The wand tips glowed as the bright vaporous image of a golden colored griffin appeared. The griffin floated forward, turned the corner, and disappeared into the cave.

They anxiously glanced at each other and then watched the cave opening. For the next few moments nothing happened. Then, a vaporous golden griffin floated out of the cave moving slowly toward them. It stopped and hovered a short distance in front of them. Then it silently dissolved into the air.

She called out in a gentle pleading voice. "Please, we just want to thank you properly. Please trust us."

After a short pause, the gruff voice responded. "You may enter."

They looked at each other in apprehension. This is what they had hoped to hear. But now, they had to trust the voice as much as it had to trust them. She looked at Harry and nodded. He exhaled a deep breath and took firm hold of her hand. He stepped forward, with Hermione close behind, into the opening of the cave. From the darkness at the back of the bleak cave, two orange colored eyes glowed and looked back at them.

There was a long agonizing moment of silence between them. Then the voice said, "I remember you. Where is the third?"

Harry said, "He's not with us today. Just the two of us are here. I am Harry and this is Hermione."

"I am слойка (Sloyka) and pleased to meet those who helped me escape the goblins."

"May we see you better?" asked Hermione. "We truly mean you no harm."

Torches set along the walls of the cave slowly erupted in flames. The light revealed the same immense fifty-foot long dragon they remembered. It lay feebly on the floor of the cave breathing heavily and seemed to be in pain. The dragon was covered with wounds from their escape and still wore some of the chains and manacles that dug into its neck and legs.

In a shocked tone she said, "Oh you poor thing! How have you endured all these years like that?"

"Time passes much differently for me. I have slept for a week of my time and awoke just this morning."

Harry said, "May we remove the restraints and tend to your wounds?"

"Yes, that would be kind of you."

Harry began working on removing the restraints while Hermione tended to the dragon's wounds. She needed to conjure many extra vials of Essence of Dittany. The dragon lay quietly and began to breathe easier as the pain it was experiencing subsided.

Harry thought to Hermione, " _Will a rennervate charm work on a dragon?_ "

" _I don't know, you'll have to ask._ "

"Sloyka, may we use a rennervate charm on you? It will help you regain some of your strength."

"You are kind but I think your magic is not that powerful."

"We possess some special extraordinary magical power," said Hermione. "Do you trust that we only want to help you?"

"Will you trust me with your safety when I am stronger?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other carefully considering the dragon's words. Then, looking at the dragon, Harry said, "Yes, we will."

"Then so will I trust you."

Standing before the dragon, they extended their wands over the dragon's head. The wand tips touched and they said together, " _Rennervate!_ "

The golden griffin appeared and settled onto the dragon's head. They both felt a throbbing sensation as magical energy drained out of them. After only a moment, they began to waver, weakened from the great strain upon them. Harry put his free arm around her and they struggled to remain steady.

"Enough," said the dragon.

Their wands separated and Harry and Hermione dropped to their hands and knees exhausted and breathing deeply.

"Thank you," said the dragon. "I feel much better. Now, I will help you."

The dragon turned its head and looked at them as they knelt in front of him. They both looked up at the dragon's eyes. A yellowish glow, like sunlight, emanated from the dragon's eyes and gently enveloped each of them. A warm tingling sensation spread throughout their bodies. They each felt invigorated by the magical glow. Strength returned and a feeling of well-being settled within each of them.

Hermione smiled as they both got to their feet. "Thank you."

"You seem not as weak as we thought," said Harry.

"You are both kind and compassionate. Seeing the griffin, I thought certain I could trust you. But I needed to be sure. Please forgive me. I am the last of my kind."

A small table appeared in front of Harry and Hermione containing biscuits and tea.

"Please, eat and drink," said the dragon.

Hermione said, "Can we get anything for you to eat?"

"My sustenance comes from the sun, even when skies are gray. I do not need to eat food so long as I am not too deeply shielded from its light."

After seating themselves and pouring tea, Harry said, "Tell us, how did you come to be in captivity at Gringotts?"

"Long ago, I was trapped and captured by a group of men in a distant land. They accused me of destroying their crops and killing their livestock for food. None of what they said was true. They wanted a tale they could tell and boast of the harrowing danger of their deed. They were about to slay me when one in their group spoke. He told them that a live dragon could fetch a large sum of money from the goblins. That man saved my life. On the day I was sold to the goblins, I saw the man in the crowd weeping as they carried me away."

"Did you ever see that man again?" asked Hermione.

"Just once, about a year later when he passed by me in a goblin bank. He was with another man and goblin going to a vault. He called out to me saying how very sorry he was. The others laughed at him saying it was better that a dangerous creature like me was safely locked away."

Harry said, "Did this all happen at Gringotts?"

"I have been sold many times to different banks. I was always kept in the deepest and darkest vaults, away from the sunlight. Without the sun, I was weak and forced to eat whatever they gave me."

"That is so cruel and barbaric," said Hermione as her face turned a shade of red. "It's the kind of injustice we've always fought against. We feel so very sorry for you and wish we could have helped you sooner."

"Please tell me, how did you happen to be near that vault in Gringotts?"

They talked for hours not noticing the passage of time. The dragon was quite entertaining and told them many tales from the pleasant parts of his long and interesting life. At the ripe old age of nine hundred and fifty-four, he had lived and traveled to just about every place one could visit in this world. He had been a friend to magic and muggle folk from all walks of life. As he told stories, he would sometimes act out parts of the story using different voices and sound effects. And whenever he laughed, puffs of colored smoke would rise from his nose like the Hogwarts Express steam engine. There was much merriment and laughter in the cave.

Much later, Harry looked toward the cave entrance and saw that the light of day was turning to dusk. He turned back to the dragon. "Sloyka, it's getting dark and we must be going. This has been a most enjoyable day for us. We hope you'll let us visit with you again from time to time."

"Yes, that would be very nice. I've so enjoyed your company. This is my home now and where I will be. You are always welcome. Send the griffin ahead so I'll know it is you."

Harry said, "Please call on us in the same way if you're ever in need of our help."

The dragon nodded.

"Sloyka," said Hermione with concern in her voice, "How long will you stay here? Won't you get lonely?"

"Mostly, I will rest now. Only one charge left for me to do; carry the two of you onward when you are ready to leave this life."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other quizzically in disbelief. The dragon gently laughed. "Put it out of your minds. That is a very many years in your future. When that time nears, you will know what to do."

They collected their brooms and put them back into Hermione's bag. After bidding Sloyka a final farewell, they moved to the entrance of the cave and joined hands. Disapparating, they returned to their home in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Harry said, "How long do you think it's been since we last visited him?"

"Maybe four of five years? It was difficult for us to get there the last time. Remember? Even then, our magic wasn't what it used to be. And the cold and damp made our joints ache. I think he knew it would be our last visit."

There was silence for a while as they gazed out across the yard. The sun was up now and hung just above the peaks of the distant mountains.

"Did you enjoy the party yesterday?" asked Harry.

"I enjoyed seeing everyone and I love them all very much. But it was so tiring for me. I was so sorry to have to go to our bedroom and lie down. I hope no one was offended."

"They understood. It was hard for me too, especially trying to keep up with some of the conversations. Their words came so fast and sometimes I didn't understand right away. By the time I did understand, they had moved on to another topic. I caught myself about to make a point for something that was already discussed."

Hermione said, "I sometimes feel treated a bit like a child. They think that something might be too hard for me now and so they do it for me. I know they mean well and are just trying to help but I still want to do things. Sometimes I think we shouldn't have mentioned our medical problems to them."

He said, "And they only know the generalities. Imagine what it would be like for us if they knew all the details. We'd hear a lot more: We'll do it for you, just take it easy and enjoy your retirement."

With a distant gaze on her face, she said in a quiet voice, "That seems to be all we ever do now. It's rather boring. I miss being involved at the Ministry and working to make a difference. We used our knowledge and special magic to help others have a better life."

After a long moment of silence, he looked at her and quietly said, "Does it seem to you like we're just waiting around to die?"

She looked back at him. "Yes, it does."

After a short pause she looked into his eyes. "Do you remember when we discussed this all those years ago?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I do. I remember you found the spell too."

After another moment he said, "Hermione, we've both been thinking about this off and on for at least a year now. I don't think either of us can keep our thoughts private from each other anymore."

"Very true, that particular ability is working very well." She looked at him with concern. "I hope I haven't offended you with some of my more frustrated thoughts. I am very sorry if I have."

"You've gotten a fair share from me too. I am very sorry too. But now, more than ever, we need to be totally honest with each other. There is nothing you could think or say that would stop me from loving you."

"I feel the same about you Harry."

She looked deeply into his green eyes, the ones that had always provided the most intimate connection they shared. Her special Harry, her soul mate, was there and still warming her heart. His eyes always made her feel that she was the most important person in the entire world. Now his eyes were also looking tired. The sense of purpose, which had been there throughout his life, was mostly absent.

"Harry ... do you think the day is getting close ... when we'd maybe want to make that decision?"

He looked back into her eyes, the same ones that had shown him so many years ago, that she was his one and only, his soul mate. They had given him strength and always told him that he was her most cherished and truest love. But over the last few months, he had seen them grow weary of all the things she now had to endure to hold onto her life.

"Yes. ... I can't think of anything else I want to experience. Even if I did, there is very little, magical or muggle, that I can do in my condition. All of the important things people might want to know about me are in biographies and Hogwarts textbooks. There is nothing more to add."

After a short pause he said, "Hermione, what do you think?"

"I think the time is close too. It's been years since anyone contacted me from the Ministry. They have bright young people now who are making new discoveries and regulating the wizarding world. All of my work is available in the Department of Mysteries library and the Wizengamot records archive. I haven't been able to contribute anything new for twenty years; just a few minor revisions to my earlier research."

They were both quiet. After a moment he said, "What about our kids and their families?"

"That ... is the most difficult and heart wrenching part. We both love them all so dearly."

In a gentle voice he said, "Nothing will ever change that. But their sorrow is inevitable, whether we decide today, in six months or not at all and let nature take its course."

She sighed softly. "How do we know if it's the right time?"

They were quiet for a long time. There was a slight uneasy feeling that flowed over into each of them from the other. Their ability to share feelings, also a result of their Vinculi Spiritu marriage bond, was still working well between them. They had each felt the other's uneasiness over the previous months when these types of thoughts had been on one or the other's mind. Somehow, each time, the uneasy feeling became less. Somehow, it was working itself into an answer to their question.

She glanced at the clock through the kitchen window. "We have a date with Neville this morning for tea. He felt so bad about not being able to attend the party yesterday. We'd better get breakfast cleared up and start getting ready. Neville said he would be here at ten."


	2. True Friends

Harry slowly entered the large drawing room of their home. It was warmly furnished with sofa, love seat with end tables, and a rocking chair. In front of the sofa, a low table held a tea set with steaming kettle. An immense picture window provided a breathtaking view of the trees and hills to the north. The dark-toned hardwood trim of the room contained bookcases reaching high into the vaulted ceiling. There was a large glass cabinet filled with many special mementos and family heirlooms. Among the contents were James and Lily's wands; each with a golden wedding ring slipped onto it. There were two small figurines of a phoenix and a music box resting atop a diary. Beside the music box was a pair of round-framed glasses. On another shelf, two Order of Merlin first class medals, each with golden star points randomly sparkling, floated between two framed commendations signed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

A large grandfather clock, with runes carved into the wood, ticked slowly and authoritatively. The central wall of the room contained a large fireplace framed with an oak mantle. A large plush reclining chair was on each side of the fireplace opening. Many different sized pictures adorned the wall above the mantle. There were magical family pictures of James and Lily, Dan and Emma, and one of Harry and Hermione kissing at sunset on their bonding day. Pictures of James and Rose growing up and pictures of Harry and Hermione's grandchildren took up most of the remaining wall space. There were also pictures of Harry and Hermione with their friends during travels to distant places, quidditch games, and holiday and birthday celebrations.

He saw Hermione leaning on her cane and standing before an ornately carved dark wooden shelf in a special corner of the room. The shelf held a crystal cloche bell jar with a polished dark green marble base. A large bouquet of enchanted red roses in full bloom floated within the crystal dome. Countless sparkling star-like points of light filled the spaces in and around the bouquet. However, two of the roses were bent over and drooping. Though still brightly colored, each had wilted petals and leaves. A few of the petals lay on the marble base under the bouquet. The star-like points of light from the drooping roses slowly trickled down onto the fallen petals.

Harry walked over, put his arm around her, and looked at the bouquet. Then he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Whenever I look at this, I feel so awed and humbled by your magical abilities. We made this for your parents sixty years ago and the magic is still strong as ever."

She put her arm around him and squeezed back. "It was our love that made all the roses appear. I remember when there were just those first two. Mum and Dad once told me that they would look every day waiting for another rose bud to appear." She smiled. "I think they knew before me when James and then Rose were on their way into the world."

In a quiet voice she said, "Those two roses are looking old and tired. Soon, they'll fall onto the base and disappear. It gives me a warm contented feeling to see that the rest of the bouquet, and the family love that keeps it alive, will be okay. I still miss seeing Teddy's rose in there."

From behind them, there was a flash of green light. They turned and moved arm in arm slowly toward the fireplace. An instant later an old man, with long gray hair sticking out from under a shabby turned down brim hat, stepped from the fireplace into the room. He wore silver frame glasses and his gray beard was full and tangled. He wore an old, tattered, and stained overcoat that reached down to his knees. The legs of his blue jeans were threadbare and frayed. On his feet were hiking boots that were scuffed and worn.

"Neville!" said Hermione as she reached out to hug him.

"Hermione," said Neville as he gave her a warm hug. "Harry! It's good to see you!"

"Great to see you too Neville," said Harry giving him a quick embrace. "Let me take your hat and coat."

"Come sit down and have some tea," said Hermione.

Neville seated himself on the end of the sofa. Hermione sat on the loveseat and began serving the tea. A moment later, Harry sat down beside her.

"So Neville," said Harry, "How are you?"

"I'm good, just got back into the country. Health is good, though I think I need to have my hearing aide checked." He smiled. "Have you notice how quiet and fast young people talk these days? Did we ever talk like that?"

Harry and Hermione smiled. She said, "Why no Neville, we always spoke slow and proper."

Neville laughed. "I've been enjoying my retirement from headmaster duties at Hogwarts. Can you imagine? It's been four years now. I've been doing some field herbology work, mostly just to travel and visit with old friends."

"Where have you been?" said Harry. "We haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been on a research project with a herbology team in the Altai mountains of southern Siberia. Just above the Katun River, the team found a site with a plant that hasn't been catalogued. One of their members is an old friend and colleague, Elena. She sent word and asked me to come and help with the identification."

"My word," said Hermione. "Can you tell us what they found?"

"They're not completely sure yet but it seems similar to Eleuthero, a Siberian Ginseng. They are still trying to isolate all of its properties. They were using a magical herb identification process I created about fifteen years ago and wanted to know if it could be better adapted to their needs. The team is very innovative and had already made some interesting changes. We got it fine-tuned just a few days ago and completed testing yesterday. They just need to analyze the results."

"Very impressive Neville," said Harry. "You seem to be doing really well and continuing your life studies."

"Overall, life has been good to me and I'm happy with my accomplishments. I still have a textbook to finish writing and commitments to the International Herbology Committee. It all keeps me busy. But enough about me, how are you two doing?"

Hermione said, "We're aging as gracefully as possible. We both have good days and not-so-good days. There are limits to what the doctors, healers, and magic can do."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, and thoughts don't come as quickly as they use to."

Neville grinned. "Ah yes. I'm afflicted by that part of the golden years also."

"Neville," said Hermione, "you never married. Any regrets?"

He smiled. "I think I married my work and career. No regrets. I was able to do things I would not have been able to do otherwise. The years I spent on expeditions studying herbs led to some significant breakthrough remedies. Those remedies helped a lot of people and that gives me an immense feeling of satisfaction."

He looked intently at them. "I've never really said this to anyone, but what really changed my life was when they told me my mum and dad had woken from their madness. At first, I didn't believe it. When I got to St Mungo's and opened the door of their room, I saw them sitting next to each other on the bed. They were holding hands and talking. They looked up at me and smiled. I was so overjoyed that I cried. They knew that I had been regularly visiting them. They told me it was like being in a prison; separated from everything by a barrier. They knew and understood what was going on around them but they couldn't respond.

For that first year, I spent all of my time helping them and being with them. Some of their memories of what happened were lost. They said the important memories about me and their activities in the Order were still there. It was during that first year with them that I decided to specialize in healing herbology."

Neville looked into his teacup. "To this day, it's still a mystery how they were healed. I spoke with the healers, nurses, and therapists at the time. No one could definitively say what pulled my mum and dad back into reality." He looked up at them. "But there are no words that will ever truly express my gratitude in getting my parents back."

Harry and Hermione's eyes exchanged an implicating glance toward each other. Then Hermione said, "Sometimes, it's not important to know how a good thing in our life comes about. What's more important is how it changes us and how we move forward from it."

Neville smiled knowingly. From the glance of their eyes, he had learned the true answer to his question. He took a sip of tea. "You know, the two of you have been such an inspiration to me. The way you've seamlessly lived your lives together. You have each accomplished so much in your individual careers and still managed to have a happy marriage and raise kids that are outstanding."

"Thank you Neville," said Hermione. She looked at Harry. "Harry and I each found the right person to spend a lifetime with." She looked back at Neville. "We also had very good friends like you who helped us through the tough times along the way."

Harry said, "What did your mum and dad do after they left St Mungo's?"

"Mum and Dad slowly got involved at the Ministry again. They were restless just sitting at home. It was administrative work but it gave them back a part of the life that had been taken. They renewed old friendships and I took them traveling with me. They lived another fifteen years. The last year, I could see they were aging very quickly and getting weak and forgetful. One day, they told me they were ready to leave this life."

"That must have been very hard for you to hear," said Hermione.

He looked down into his teacup again. "At first it was quite a shock, they seemed happy. Why did they want to leave? When I asked, they told me they didn't want to be imprisoned in their own bodies again. I saw a particular look in their eyes. They were ready to move on."

Neville looked intently at Harry and Hermione. "It was a very special and unique look and I've never forgotten it. It's when I really understood that their good and loving spirits needed to be free."

Neville paused. For a brief moment, he looked at them and then his eyes widened slightly. He quickly looked down at his teacup and took a sip. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. He felt certain about what he had just seen.

Harry and Hermione exchanged an uneasy glance. Then Hermione said, "Can I warm your tea Neville?"

"Err ... yes ... thanks."

After another sip of tea Neville said, "I still think about the day they decided to drink that potion. There's still one question I've not been able to answer very well. How did Mum and Dad know it was time?"

Hermione said, "Maybe your mum and dad felt a sense of accomplishment. Their wants and needs, the ones that really mattered to them, were fulfilled. They knew their son and he really knew them."

Harry said, "They might have felt there were no remaining loose ends or lingering responsibilities. They knew you were safe, successful, and well-established in your career."

With a thoughtful expression she said, "Or maybe, they had a thirst and yearning for more than the experiences of this life could provide. They honestly felt that all they were meant to accomplish had been completed."

Harry said, "And acceptance that life for all living things is for a fixed time and that existence of their true being continues beyond this life's end."

Hermione added, "And in their heart of hearts, they truly no longer feared the unknown."

With a thoughtful expression and slight nod, Neville looked intently at them. "Or maybe a desire for some restful peace after all they'd done in their lives. I love them dearly but also know that they had to follow what their selfless hearts were saying to them."

After a moment Neville said, "How about either of you, any regrets?"

They looked thoughtfully at each other for a long moment. Then Hermione said, "I don't think either of us has any regrets. In spite of the turmoil we faced early on, and the hard lessons we learned about life, it's been a wonder-filled time for us."

Neville smiled. "That's good to hear." He glanced at the grandfather clock and then put down his cup on the serving tray. "I think it's time that I be on my way. Thanks for the tea and heartfelt conversation. I have enjoyed your company very much."

Harry got up to get Neville's hat and coat. Neville walked toward the fireplace followed slowly by Hermione. Taking his hat and coat from Harry, he put them on and then turned back to them.

Hermione embraced him. "You are always such a good and understanding friend."

Harry also embraced him. "Thanks for all you've done for us. It would have been much different if you hadn't been there when we needed you."

Neville smiled. "I've been so incredibly fortunate to know both of you, my dear friends."

Harry put his arm around Hermione and they stepped back as Neville reached toward the fireplace and took a bit of floo powder into his hand. He paused, turned back, and looked at them for a moment.

With a wink of his eye, Neville smiled and said, "See you later."

Then he turned and tossed the floo powder ahead of him into the fireplace. He stepped forward and said, " _Hogwarts!_ " and vanished in a burst of green flames.

They gazed silently into the fireplace as the green flames faded into wispy curls of smoke. Then they moved slowly back to the loveseat and sat down.

They blankly gazed at the silver tea set on the table for a long moment.

She said, "I have a feeling he knows what we're thinking about doing."

"Yeah. He also thinks we had something to do with his parents getting well."

"Yes. He's a true and special friend; honest, supportive, accepting. He knows us so well."

After a brief pause, she turned to him. "Harry, I think we should go and see Gin."

He looked at her. "Yes, I think so too."

He helped her stand and move to the fireplace. Placing a hand on the mantle to steady herself, she leaned very close. "Burrow! ... Gin, are you there?"

A moment later they heard, "Yes Hermione, I'm here."

"We'd like to come and see you today. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course. Why don't the two of you come for lunch in about an hour."

"That sounds great Gin. See you then."

* * *

In a flash of green flame, Harry and Hermione stepped from the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow. The kitchen had changed very little over all the years. It remained the familiar, warm, and cozy feeling place it had always been to them. When Arthur and Molly passed on, Nick and Ginny had taken up residence. The Burrow had remained the meeting place for the Weasley family holiday and special celebrations. A few new magical neighbors now lived scattered throughout the area. But from the backyard of the Burrow, it was still wide-open space for as far as the eye could see. All of the children and grandchildren enjoyed the special magic and open space freedom that was always there when they came to visit.

Ginny stood at the kitchen counter placing the last of a freshly sliced melon into a serving bowl. Her hair was shoulder length and silvery red in color. Many of the extra pounds gained with each of her children were still with her but she no longer paid them any attention. Like her mother, she was strong willed. She could always be counted upon to speak her mind and make her opinion known. Her bright eyes and warm smile engendered comfort and a feeling of unquestioning trust.

"Hi guys," said Ginny over her shoulder.

"Hi Gin," said Hermione. "Anything we can do to help prepare lunch?"

"No, it's all ready. Have a seat. Sandwiches, potato salad, and drinks are on the table."

They sat down at the table and Ginny joined them. Setting down the bowl of melon, she gestured to the food on the table. "Help yourself."

They all began to serve themselves lunch. After a moment, Ginny said, "How are you feeling today Hermione?"

"Much better. I'm not sure the cause but I started having cramps yesterday during the party. I just needed to stretch out on the bed for a while."

With a concerned look Ginny said, "It seems the treatment has affected you more this time."

"She was weak for the first few days," said Harry in a concerned voice. "The doctor said it might happen as a result of the treatment and that she should rest in bed."

He glanced warily at Hermione. "But no surprise, I had a hard time keeping her in bed."

Hermione sighed and in a slightly annoyed voice said, "I'm strong enough to manage a little discomfort. You know how much I dislike being a useless lump. You're just the same way you know."

With a melancholy expression he said, "I was just concerned and wanted you to feel better. I don't like seeing you that way."

In a soft contrite voice she said, "I know ... it's hard for both of us."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Is your health prognosis still the same?"

She nodded slowly and said in a quiet voice, "Yes. They can slow its rate of progress but they won't be able to stop it."

Ginny pressed her lips. She looked at Harry. "What about your prognosis?"

He looked at her. "Still the same. It's a neurological degeneration and getting progressively worse. I've come to accept it and the consequences. I really miss being able to do magic."

"What do you miss most?" said Ginny.

With a faraway look, he smiled. "Being able to get on a broom and just sail over the countryside. It always made me feel so free. We could leave all of our worldly cares below for a while and just be at peace. Do you remember what it was like Hermione?"

Her gaze became distant. "Yes, those were always such special times." Then she smiled. "You really enjoyed the aerial acrobatics we did together on that broom."

He looked at her with a grin. "As I seem to recall, you enjoyed them too and came up with a few interesting variations."

Hermione grinned. "That must be why James liked flying on a broom almost before he could walk."

Ginny grinned. "Nick and I did that a few times, it was great fun. Though, it wasn't very comfortable. Mum would have been shocked. But I bet Mum and Dad did the same when they were young."

**...**

Harry said, "I remember your Dad liked to collect ordinary muggle things. Wasn't one of them electrical plugs?"

"Yes, that was one of the many things he kept out of sight in his workshop. His favorite was a large collection of lug nuts." She held up her hand. "And no, I don't know what they are or why he collected them." She waved her hand away. "We sorted through his workshop after he passed away and found all kinds of muggle things that had fascinated him."

Hermione said, "Gin, tell us again about when your mum and dad passed away."

"It's been about twenty years now. Dad's health was poor and the healers knew it was only a matter of time. Mum did everything she could to make him comfortable. She didn't want to let go of him. She tried every folklore-based remedy she could find. One afternoon, he died peacefully in his sleep while taking a kip. She mourned him for months. It was as if the light in her life had been extinguished.

Then one day, you remember Hermione? ... We were talking with her over tea when she suddenly became very quiet and began looking around the room. She said she had just heard Arthur's voice calling out to her. But you and I didn't hear anything. In the evening two days later, she passed away quietly while knitting in front of the fire. One by one, over the years, my brothers joined them."

Hermione said, "And then Nick not long after."

"Yes, we were intimately bonded, like the two of you. We shared our thoughts and feelings all the time. It was like being wrapped up with him in our first loving snog. When Nick passed away, I completely lost it. I felt so empty, alone, and abandoned. I was depressed and sometimes felt angry with Nick for leaving me."

With a slight look of shame on her face, Ginny quietly said, "One evening, I even thought about ending my life so I could be with him again. Fortunately, Nick stopped me."

"He stopped you?" exclaimed Harry. "How?"

Her gaze became distant. "I heard his voice. It was airy sounding and barely above a whisper. He told me it wasn't my time yet. I was the only one in the house. Hearing his soft gentle voice sent chills through my body that turned into soothing warmth. I dropped down onto the floor crying and begging him for forgiveness. Peace, such as I've never felt before, washed over me.

That's when I started to sort things out. I realized that Nick and my family have just moved on and are now in another place. They're waiting for me to join them. I came to understand that one day, when I've completed what I need to do here, I'll be with them again. And ever since that day, I get little reminders from Nick or my dearly departed brothers."

"How so?" said Harry.

"Some might call it spooky or being haunted when you hear unexplained noises or see strange things. You know how my brothers were always the ones for gags and having a laugh." She smiled. "Sometimes, things move by themselves. Or a door will slowly creak on its hinges for no reason, that was George's favorite. And every once in a while, I see a bird with red feathers somewhere on its body. My brothers are keeping an eye on me."

They were quiet for a moment. "Gin ..." said Hermione tentatively, "Harry and I both heard a voice this morning. It sounded like Ron."

Ginny looked intently at her. "What did he say?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. Then looking at her seriously, she quietly said, "Time to come home."

"Oh." Ginny looked away with a saddened look on her face. After a moment, looking down at her teacup, she said in a quiet voice, "Well ... based on my experiences ... and your ... declining health and quality of life ..." She looked up at them and said in a shaky voice, "I ... I would be inclined to take the voice ... seriously ... if there were other accompanying signs."

There was silence. After a moment, Harry looked softly into her eyes. "Gin ... there are other signs."

"I ... understand." The words caught in Ginny's throat. "Wha … what will you do?"

Hermione spoke tenderly. "We're not completely sure Gin. We're still thinking about it."

Harry took Ginny's hand in his own, unsuccessfully trying to control the shaking. He looked at Ginny. "Things are clearer to us now. Thank you for being honest with us."

Ginny held Harry's shaking hand. It spoke very clearly to her the shortness of time remaining in the lives of her two best friends. Nothing in the world could change that. A tear dropped onto her cheek as she looked at them. "You're two of my life-long best friends. I love you both so very much."

Hermione got up and moved beside Ginny. She put her arm around Ginny's shoulder. "We love you very much too Gin. You've been our dearest friend and companion throughout our life. It's part of what makes knowing what to do so hard for us."

After a long moment, Harry stood and looked at Hermione. "It's time for us to go. Thanks Gin, for everything."

Ginny stood and wrapped her arms around Harry and silently held him for a long moment. Then, she turned to Hermione. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they embraced each other. After a long moment, they separated. Ginny watched as Harry helped Hermione move to the fireplace. They stopped and looked back at her for a moment.

"Goodbye," said Ginny in a weak voice through her tears.

"Be with you later," said Hermione in tearful reply.

They stepped into the green flames of the floo and vanished from sight.


	3. Spirits Reborn

Harry and Hermione emerged from the fireplace into the drawing room of their home. Each was wiping the remaining tears from their eyes. They made their way to the sofa and sat down. They were quiet, each was thinking about what Neville and Ginny had said.

After a time he said, "It's good we were able to talk with our friends today."

"Yes, they helped me see things in perspective and sort through my doubts."

"Do you think the falcon we saw this morning might really have been Ron?"

"There was such a feeling of familiarity ... and hearing his voice earlier this morning ... I think it was him."

He said, "Ron and Katie have been gone now almost six years. Do you think Ron called to Katie? Their bond was especially strong like ours."

"I think so. When Ron passed away, Katie was heartbroken and withdrawn. She wasn't eating and nothing we said helped her feel better. But just before we left for home that second evening, I saw a sudden sparkle in her eyes and peaceful smile on her face. She passed away in her sleep a few hours later."

"I've missed them both very much," said Harry. "We always had a good time and a lot of laughs. Even if it was just an evening playing cards, it felt good being with them. In a way, I felt bonded to them."

They were quiet for a long time. The only sounds in the room were two soft chimes and the slow relentless ticking of the grandfather clock.

She turned to him. "Harry, I'm as sure as I'll ever be about moving on. How do you feel about it?"

He looked at her. "I'm sure too, Hermione." After a short pause he said, "It feels like we're about to take journey to a distant land and start a new life together. A good feeling but uneasy just the same."

She smiled. "Like the day we began the Vinculi Spiritu. We didn't know exactly what our bonding would bring then either. We just loved and trusted each other. And it became so much more than I could have ever imagined."

After a moment he said, "Let's go to my study room. I need your help with a few memories I want to leave for James and Rose."

"I have a few special memories I'd like to leave them too."

**...**

They stood beside a large oak desk with a leather chair behind it. On the far side of the desk was a computer screen showing a picture of a twin tail comet. Beside them on the near side of the desk was a miniature armoire made of rosewood. Its wardrobe-like shape was about twelve inches in height and ornately decorated with inlaid gold leaf. Its small open doors revealed a number of interior drawers. One of the drawers was partially open and held many small crystal vials.

There was deep concentration on his face as the tip of her wand withdrew a long silvery wisp from the temple of his head. She lowered the memory into a small vial and then closed it with a crystal stopper.

"Label that one Elder Wand."

"You're telling them about the Elder Wand?" she said with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"It will become just an ordinary wand once I'm gone. No one ever won it from me. So hopefully no one will die anymore trying to possess it. You and I are the only ones who know its location and it will eventually turn to dust. The only remaining Hallow is the cloak and I gave that to James many years ago."

She labeled the vial and placed it into the open drawer. On the face of that drawer, the name **_Harry_** was inlaid in gold leaf.

He watched as she touched her wand to her temple. A moment later, she withdrew a silvery wisp and carefully lowered into another crystal vial. After stoppering and labeling it, she placed it into the drawer inlaid with the name **_Hermione_**.

She smiled warmly. "That memory is from our bonding day, how I was feeling just before I left the dressing room to walk down the aisle to you."

He smiled warmly at her. "Do you think we should tell them something about the griffin and our ability to combine magical power?"

She thought for a moment. "I'd like to. It has been such a big part of our life. I don't think we should mention the things that we did or the people we helped. How about the way it began that night on the beach?"

"Perfect. Let's do both of our memories together."

He stepped forward and placed his shaking hands on her waist. Then he rested the side of his head next to hers. She carefully slid the tip of her wand between their touching temples. A moment later, they separated and she lowered a large silvery wisp into a vial. She closed and labeled the vial and then added it to a drawer.

"Let's see, we've added your thoughts of James, Lily, and Wilbur. I've added thoughts about my mum and dad. We already have our thoughts and feelings from when we first held James and Rose on the day each was born. And also the day Teddy agreed to live with us."

He smiled warmly. "There was that one Christmas. I think Teddy was nine, James was six, and Rosie was five. It was such a perfect day. The kids woke us up early for presents in the morning. Then Ron, Katie, and their kids, and Nick, Gin, and their kids, came over for Christmas supper. Remember?"

She smiled. "The sleds on the hill, the great snowball war of oh-six, hot chocolate and marshmallows. The kids were exhausted and in bed asleep by eight without any fuss. You and I sat on the sofa in front of the fire wrapped in a warm blanket. We sipped eggnog and listened to Christmas music on that old magic radio that Ron and Katie gave us as a present. It was so wonderful the peace and contentment we felt that evening."

The sides of their heads touched. A moment later, the crystal vial was safely stored with the others. She closed the doors of the cabinet and latched them. Then she carefully placed the cabinet holding their cherished memories onto the special shelf above the enclosure that contained a pensieve.

She turned to face Harry. Their eyes met and for a long moment, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Each saw peaceful resolve. They broke eye contact, embraced, and held each other. In a quiet voice she said, "Only one thing left to do."

He nodded. "Call Sloyka."

**...**

They sat side by side in the loveseat swing on the porch. It swayed gently as they looked out across the yard and beyond the fence. The birds were quieting down and soon the crickets would begin to chirp. The porch faced west and the land sloped gently down through an open field. There were trees in the distance that framed the horizon. The sky contained scattered wisps of clouds. This had always been one of the favorite parts of their home. They spent most days here at sunset, especially during the last few years when their health had begun to deteriorate.

"Are you sure he got our message?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He sent us a reply."

"Are all of our legal affairs in order?"

"Yes. James and Rose will have no troubles at all."

After a moment he said, "You still want to go through with this?"

"Yes Harry, I do. The door to our reality and experiences of this life is closing. It's been so utterly fascinating. We want to know more, experience more, and do more. I want you to be there with me because I can never be complete without you. You are my compliment, you are my fulfillment."

"Love unites us as spiritual beings and we'll exist for all eternity," said Harry. "We'll freely choose from infinite possibilities. Our journey will continue."

They were quiet for a long moment as they continued to look out across the open field. Then he said, "Will the kids be here soon?"

"Any minute now. ... You know, they're not going to like this."

"Yeah, it will be hard but they will accept it eventually. They are so much like you and me in how they think. I'm so proud of them."

"I am too. We did good with them." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

A moment later, there was a flash of green and a whoosh from within the house as James and Rose arrived. They came out onto the porch and seated themselves.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." said James. "You wanted to see us this evening?"

Rose said, "I'd have thought that with all the people here yesterday, you'd want some peace and quiet."

They looked at their children. Even though James and Rose were now senior citizens, the eyes of Harry and Hermione would always see them as their little children.

Hermione said, "You've brought us so much joy and happiness. We wanted to see you one more time before we leave."

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Rose.

"Your mum and I have decided to move on. Our life and destiny here is complete. We want to leave before our minds and bodies get the best of us."

Rose said, "It's going to be a long time yet before either of you need to move from this house or require that type of care. We're ready to help, and will be here in an instant, whenever you need us."

James looked from his father's shaking hands to the serious expression on his face. After a moment, he said in a somber voice, "Dad, I meant to ask you last week. What did the muggle doctor say?"

He looked at James and quietly said, "My condition is progressing at a much faster rate than usual. The doctor said it's as if something disrupted my nervous system. The magical healer thinks it's due to the cruciatus curses I experienced. I think it's due to the mind connection I had with Tom Riddle when I was young. I have no more than a year at best to live."

Rose looked at her father and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Why didn't you tell us it was this bad? We'll help you through this. There are other remedies, other healers. We'll find you the very best."

James looked at his mother. "Mum, what did they say to you during your last treatment?"

She looked at her son. "It's still spreading and they can't stop it. None of the magical potions are halting it either. I'll be bed ridden and need hospice care in six to nine months."

A look of dread and alarm now filled Rose's face. "Mum, Dad, what are you saying? What are you planning to do? ... Are you ... NO!!! You can't be thinking that! You belong here with us. We'll help you through this. Please ... let us help." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

She took Rose's hand. "Your father and I have been thinking about this for the last year or so. The thought of lying helpless in a bed, being tended to for every bodily need while waiting to die, is simply horrifying. It will be best for us, and for the two of you, if we complete what we planned a long time ago. It's what we want to do."

"No! You can't think like that! We are family and we'll stand by you no matter what!"

Harry looked at his daughter. "Rosie, we want to leave on our own terms, the same way we've lived our lives. Our quality of life is slipping away from us and we don't want to be a burden, especially to either of you. You have your own lives to live."

Hermione said, "We made arrangements with an old friend many years ago. He will help us now; it's also his last journey. He's on his way here now."

Tears were now falling from Rose's eyes. "Then this is really going to happen today. You're both leaving us forever and not coming back. Oh Mum, Dad, how can you do this? We're going to miss you so much." Rose moved to kneel before them. She took her mother's hand and looked at her imploringly. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she gently stroked her daughter's hand.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he leaned forward and placed his shaking hand on his daughter's shoulder. He looked at James and Rose. "We don't want to live in a crippled meaningless way just marking time while waiting for an unavoidable end to come. Through our bonding, your mum and I have an extraordinary magical gift. It will be just like falling asleep."

Hermione said, "And it's not forever dear ones. We all have to leave this life sometime. We will be separated for a while but we'll be together again. In the meantime, you can always find us in your hearts. Remember us by watching the sunset. Sunsets have always been very special to your father and me."

Harry said, "I wish Teddy were still here so I could tell him this also. You've given your mum and me some of the happiest and most blessed moments of our lives. We can't find words to express just how very proud we are of you and how much we love you."

James wiped tears from his eyes. His voice cracked. "Mum, Dad ... are you really certain about this decision?"

Wiping her eyes Hermione said, "I admit that I have a bit of an uneasy feeling. But I'm comforted in knowing that your father has experienced something like this before and we will be together. We will be happy and at peace. Think of the happiest you've ever been; when nothing else but that moment mattered in the whole world. That's where we'll be."

Rose said tentatively, "Mum, Dad, we're not suppose to tell you this; it's supposed to be a surprise. The ministry is planning to give each of you a lifetime achievement award next month at a formal ceremony in your honor. What should we say to them?"

Harry said, "That's nice to know, but your mum and I have never needed that kind of publicity or recognition." Then with a smile he said, "You know from all the stories we've told you over the years that your mum and I haven't always followed the strictest interpretation of the rules, in formal settings or otherwise. You'll know what to say to them."

James and Rose looked at their parents and then at each other not knowing what else they could say. Each understood the reasons for their parents' decision but that did little to help them accept it. Mum and Dad were strong, understanding, and had always been there to help them through tough and uncertain times. It was hard to accept just how much old age had weakened them. Deep down, both James and Rose knew they would likely make the same decision given similar circumstances.

Harry said, "We have some important things we want to tell you. Our legal affairs have been put in order; you'll find everything in my study. There is also a pensieve there and the most precious parting gift we can give you, the memories that were most important to your mum and me. There are also some secrets that we've never told you or anyone else. You'll understand why they need to be kept family private when you see them."

Harry and Hermione looked out toward the west. A spot had appeared over the woods. As it grew steadily larger, they discerned a bird-like creature approaching, flapping its bat-like wings. James and Rose stood and looked in silent awe as a large dragon, fifty feet in length, lightly touched down in the yard. It looked ghost-like, semi-transparent, and solid all at the same time. It seemed to be smiling and radiating joy in its pure white appearance.

The dragon looked at Harry and Hermione and said in a deep voice, "It's good to see you again. I was overjoyed when I received your call. See what I am now. It feels so good to fly again and to feel young and alive."

Harry and Hermione smiled broadly. Then Harry said, "It's good to see you too. Sloyka, this is my son James and daughter Rose. Kids, this is Sloyka."

James put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "We are pleased to meet you. We've never seen anything like this before."

Rose sniffed and said in a quite choking voice, "You're taking Mum and Dad away. This is very hard for us."

Sloyka said in a gentle voice, "Trouble not your hearts; it is the way of this world and all life within it. My body now rests in a far away cave and will return to the dust of the earth from which it came. We take with us all the experiences and knowledge gained during our time in this world. Loving spirits live on forever and seek to rejoin with their kind. Freed from the limitations of this life, anything is possible to those spirits who have learned the power of love."

Rose smiled weakly and nodded through her tears.

Sloyka looked at Harry and Hermione. "Are you ready to go?"

James and Rose leaned down and gave each of their parent's one last loving hug and kiss. Then James put his arm around Rose and they stepped back. Still seated, Harry turned to Hermione and embraced her silently for a long moment. He released her and said, "Yes, we're ready."

Harry reached into his cloak pocket, withdrew his phoenix wand, and held it in his lap. He took firm hold with his other hand in an effort to keep the wand from shaking. Hermione took her wand in hand. She placed her other hand on top of Harry's hands to hold them steady. They turned their heads to look at each other for a moment.

"It has been such an extraordinary life with you," said Harry. "I love you so very much and will always be with you."

"I love you Harry with all my heart," said Hermione. "It's been an incredible journey. I can't wait to experience our next great adventure."

They gently kissed. Then, Hermione lowered her hand and her wand came to rest across Harry's wand forming a cross. Together, they whispered to each other " _Ad vitam aeternam_ ". A golden glow appeared from where the wands touched and grew to wrap around them like a warm downy comforter. The glow extended itself slightly to James and Rose. As they looked into each other's eyes, a joyful peace and contentment appeared on their faces. Then resting their foreheads against each other, they closed their eyes. The golden glow dissolved into them and faded from sight.

James and Rose watched. After a brief moment, a bright, vaporous, and infant-like form floated out of each of their parents' chest. The pure white transparent forms moved forward and grew in size becoming child-like in appearance. Each was clothed in a white brilliance as their bare feet came to rest on the ground a short distance away. They seemed unaware of each other as their innocent faces and wide eyes looked up toward the sky. Each had a smiling expression of wonder and delight. The forms turned slowly as if trying to take in an infinitely grand and glorious sight.

Both paused as their gazes fell upon the elderly couple with foreheads touching and appearing to be asleep. A somber expression of respect and gratitude came over their faces as they stared motionless at their former bodies. After a moment, they turned and at last, beheld the sight of each other. There were squeals of happiness as they moved close and merged in a scintillating embrace that momentarily shown with the brilliance of the noonday sun. Taking each other's hands, they swung around each other laughing and dancing in rapture. They were like two lovers following a long separation. Finally rejoined, neither wished to separate their touch.

The dragon gently laughed. Puffs of white smoke with scintillating point-like stars rose from his nose and dissolved into the air. The two spirits stopped and, seeming to have just noticed, looked toward the dragon and smiled broadly. The spirits looked back at each other and giggled at themselves. Then they turned and for a long moment, looked at James and Rose with expressions of proud admiration.

An ethereal-like voice said, "See, this is who we really are. There is no need to fear or be sad." Then they turned and moved toward the dragon, each holding the other close. They floated up and settled, one closely behind the other, onto the dragon's seemly solid yet transparent back.

The dragon looked at James and Rose. "Peace and a happy life to you. The memory of those like your father and mother will live on so long as there are those who believe in magic."

With that, the dragon spread its wings and lifted into the air. James and Rose stepped out into the backyard to watch. The dragon circled once and James and Rose could see the smiles of the two young children seated on the dragon as they waved back at them. Tears of happiness were on the faces of James and Rose. The dragon turned and flew toward the west that was ablaze in the glory of the setting sun. A moment later, the dragon vanished from their sight.

Then high in the dimming sunset of the western sky, an ordinary looking star flared and then exploded into a supernova. Its brilliance outshone all the other stars in the sky as it gave of itself to future generations of life.

James and Rose turned to look at the lifeless elderly couple on the loveseat. They each felt an emptiness that they knew would be with them for the rest of their lives. But in that emptiness, they saw more clearly than ever before, the lifelong love and self-giving of their parents. The toils and concerns of the world were now far removed from them. Somewhere in another place, or perhaps another dimension, they would step away from an instant of time that was their entire life; hardly aware they had ever been away. A place where time no longer had meaning or measure to their existence. And in that confluence of pure love, they would be a self, and also a one, with all that is. They were truly free and at peace.

The End


End file.
